Out with the Old, In with the Ed
"Out with the Old, In with the Ed" is the 5th episode of''' Season 5 and the 107th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, in the Kids of the Cul-de-Sac reluctantly go back to school. Plot Part One There's a nip of Autumn in the air and, for Double D, it can only mean one thing- the joyous return to school again after the long summer break. In fact, he's so excited about going back to class that he can hardly wait to hear that bell tomorrow morning! In the meantime, to keep himself busy, Double D's happily occupied with perfecting his meticulously thought out 'grab your briefcase, pencils at the ready' style practice run as part of his 'back to school' simulation. Unfortunately, though, in a rare case of oversight, he's forgotten to stock up on paper clips; oh, the inhumanity! Double D, how could you be so sloppy? Poor Double D, it almost feels as though he doesn't care about school, just like the rest of the cul-de-sac kids who are mucking about in their bathing suits, playing under sprinklers, throwing water balloons, sunbathing & enjoying barbecue. Hang on a minute; something's wrong with this picture! Sunbathing, water fights, barbecues and sprinklers? Whatever happened to that nip of autumn in the air? Can it be that Double D has made a mistake in his calculations? Is it summer? Well of course not. The fact of the matter is that the air feels warm and summery to The Kids because its being heated by some craftily diverted domestic furnaces direct from their very own houses. Who would orchestrate such a bizarre plan? Well, who else but Eddy, who's holding firm in his belief that if summer never ends, then he'll never have to return to school. Unfortunately for Eddy though, the forces of nature are stronger than his dislike for school and, before long, a distinctly autumnal blast is ripping through Peach Creek, leaving the kids shivering and asking questions. When the truth comes out- that school starts the very next day -there's bewilderment, anger, flat out panic & finally the ransacking of Double D's precious stationery cupboard to contend with while all the time Eddy, desperate to force his Ed-made burgers on them all, insists that its still summer. It seems that everyone wants something today be it paper, pencils or binders; Double D wants to go back to school, Eddy wants summer to never end and Ed... well, you should know Ed by now: all he wants is some pancake mix and a squeeze! Easy! Part Two Double D wants to fill up his supplies for school and asks Ed for his back-to-school sale coupon. But Ed doesn't buy any books: he comes out with all manner of unnecessary items. So Double D decides to go to school without supplies whatsoever. On the other hand, Eddy is determined to make sure summer never ends so the kids won't have to go back to school and so he can con them every day if he wants, so he and Ed construct a gigantic water slide without Double D's help. However, due to their poor construction skills, the water slide falls apart after Eddy and Ed slide down it for the first time and the two boys end up falling asleep in the water slide's remains. The next day, Eddy and Ed awaken in the same pile of building material, only they feel as if they are moving. Actually, Rolf had piled up the water slide's remains, the boys and all, into a cart pulled by his goat Victor, which he and Edd are riding to school and they soon arrive. Double D hands his two friends their school clothes and the three head over to the bulletin board in the hallway to see what homerooms they were put in. However, they are disappointed to learn that they were all put in different homerooms. Fortunately, the boys learn that the Kanker Sisters were all put in the same homeroom and maybe, if they could make a deal with the girls, they'd all get put in the same homeroom. Later that day, the Eds go down to the boiler room, which is where the Kankers are redecorating for a year of hooky-playing. Double D offers the girls a platter of tater tots, which Marie and May fight over, while he talks the deal over with Lee. Lee agrees, but in return, the Kankers want the Eds to show their "love" for them publicly to everyone in the school. Ed and May switch clothes, Marie rides on Double D's back while he announces how much in love he is with her and Eddy shows the kids a picture of Lee shaving her legs in a bathtub. Once the boys are finished doing the what the Kankers want them to, they are ready to switch homerooms and are given a slip from the Kankers with their new homeroom on it, marked "212." The boys soon arrive at their new homeroom, but the so-called "classroom's" decor on the inside greatly resembles a girl's bathroom and it doesn't take long for the boys to realize that it's exactly what they're in and that the "class," Touchy-Feely 101, is taught by the Kanker Sisters themselves, who use the Eds as visual aids to teach the imaginary students in a demonstration. The episode ends with the Kankers kissing the Eds to no end as the fake sign on the girls' bathroom falls off and it zooms out to the exterior of the school. Memorable Quotes *'''Double D: by a purchasing oversight "The paperclips! I've forgotten the paper clips! Oh, curse those months of unregimented summer irrationality! Sloppy, sloppy, sloppy." against the wall, sees the stopwatch clock still going right next to him on the screen and stops it *'Jonny': "Whizz-whizz its time to wazz!" *'Jimmy: 'about starting school ''"I still have last year's clothes!" ---- *'Rolf': "Rolf had to use a trowel to break away his eye crustacean this morning." '''Double D': recoiling "Thank you for sharing that, Rolf." ---- *'Rolf': and about to enter the school "The time of reckoning has come, half-naked Ed boys. For it is here that we shall be mercilessly judged." ---- *'Double D': to be at school "Isn't this exhilarating? You can feel the knowledge in the air!" Eddy: so delighted "Yeah, call a nurse 'cuz I'm chokin' on it!" ---- *'Eddy': into the Kankers' lair "What'd they do with the janitor?" Ed: full overactive imagination mode "Another cleaning man has fallen prey to their hunger that is evil." ---- *'Ed': with school supply shopping For you..." Double D a bag of pancake mix "One bag of pancake mix..." him a urinal "One blender..." him stepladder "One steppity step..." out chewed up pencil "And a pencil." Double D: "Ed, that pencil is riddled with teeth marks." Ed: gives him pencil "Why thank you!" ---- *'Jonny': "Plank's freaking out!" ---- *'Ed': for school "Stinky books, stinky books, stinky books, stinky books!" Trivia/Goofs *The whizz-wazz hat fad reappeared in this episode (even the catchphrase used for it returns as well). The first time it appeared was in season 1's "It's Way Ed". *Double D's clipboard during his "back-to-school simulation" reads: Clean Clipboard, Practice Checkmarks, Review Topographic Map for Accuracy, Lung Oxidation, and Engage Stopwatch. *Double D's hidden closet of school supplies contains: four binders, HB pencils, a first-aid kit, a box of fine-grit erasers, six bottles of glue, four boxes of 0.5 pencil leads, four boxes of 0.7 pencil leads, a box of staples, a large stack of plain paper, a box of sticky notes, two adding machines, a book, most likely a dictionary or thesaurus, five rulers of different lengths, five paintbrushes, a sharpener, two desk lamps, two packs of graph paper, two packs of note paper, and his messenger bag. *In this episode, school starts. But, the first episode in this season is "Mission Ed-Possible". Yet, everyone was in school before this episode ("Mission Ed-Possible") aired. Chances are, they meant to produce and premiere this episode first but finished the others ahead of time. *See Lih's Supply Co store down in Peach Creek where Ed goes to spend his coupon? Lih Liau is a storyboard artist at A.K.A. Cartoon! *Before Double D goes to the supplies store, it is dark out. When the Eds are at the supplies store, it is suddenly light out. When the Eds leave the shop, it is dark out again. *In the first half of the show, Eddy's apron changes phrases depending on periods of excitement or disturbance. **The different phrases that were on the apron read "Smooch the cook", "Now I'm Mad", "I ♥ Summer", and "School Stinks". *Check out the board at the front of the school claiming 'Back to school. Go Cobblers!" Peach Creek Jr. High's football team seems to be named after the dessert Peach Cobbler. *There is a continuity error when Ed enters Room 212 (which is in reality a girls' bathroom). Outside of the room, he is wearing May Kanker's clothes. Once inside the room, he is wearing his usual pants, short-sleeved shirt and jacket. *There is an error on the board with the lists of classrooms. When Jonny looks on the list for classroom 201 there is "Patrick, Peter, Philip, Plank". But when Double D shows that Eddy would be in the same class as the Kankers in 201, the last name on the list is May. M is before P in the alphabet, even though the names may not be in alphabetical order. *Near the end of the episode, Double D declares that he had never heard of home room 212, and afterward it was shown to be a girls' bathroom. But if you backtrack to the point where Double D finds out that he, Ed and Eddy have been assigned separate home rooms, room 212 is right at the top of the board. *On the board that lists the students in each classroom there are some important names on it. **In Ed's homeroom there's Simon, Sherann and Betty. ***Simon = Simon Piniel / Sherann = Sherann Johnson, both storyboard artists at A.K.A. Cartoon. **In Double D's homeroom there's Angus, Big Jim, Danny & Jilly D. ***Angus = Angus Bungay, A.K.A. Cartoon's inker (and Ed's rotten fish necklace) / Big Jim is of course Jim Miller, senior storyboard artist and director / Danny = Danny Antonucci who I'm sure needs no introduction. **In Eddy's homeroom, there's Andrew, Diggs, Lee, Marie and May ***Sharing with Eddy and The Kankers, we have those lucky little dickenses Andrew = Andrew Park, A.K.A. Cartoon storyboard artist / Diggs = Scott "Diggs" Underwood, senior storyboard artist and director at AKA. * On the board with the homeroom postings 212 was listed there. Jonny and Plank also were supposed to be in that class. * This is the first season 5 episode to air in Southeast Asia. * Ed somehow has a pullout blind from his eyebrow by pulling it down. * All the characters appeared and spoke in this episode. * Kevin, Jimmy, Sarah and Nazz's assigned classroom was not revealed in this episode. * Running Gag: Rolf gloomily trudges down the school hallway in the background. Video d0zCIbX1yNs jggWIuLRpoc Category:Pages that need to be rewritten Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 5